After Summer
by music-is-mai-lfe
Summary: After Cammie Morgan comes back from her search for answers, all she wants is everything to go back to normal. In her mind, Zach and Bex are together, and it is really hurting her. Set during OSOT.
1. Macey

There is always a time when people will feel left out. Maybe it was when you were in elementary school, or maybe when you were in middle school. But most of the time, it was in high school. High School. A painful experience for most people, but unless you had great friends or were the Queen Bee or King of the school, you weren't very important.

You would think this wouldn't happen at the Gallagher Academy, since we were all sisters (and _brother_), but that wasn't true. Sometimes someone would feel left out, and right now that someone was me.

Ever since I came back from that convent in Austria, my friends have been practically acting like I don't exist. It makes sense, because I hurt them first, but I wished that they would actually _talk _to me. They didn't even seem happy to have me back.

Now my relationship with Macey, Liz, Bex, and Zach all changed. When I ran away, I never thought that this might have happened, but I know that I had my reasons. The only thing I want now is for everything to go back to normal.

Liz and Macey wouldn't look me in the eyes. And Zach and Bex were buddy-buddy now. Fingers crossed that they weren't dating.

My uniform didn't fit. My hair wasn't dishwasher blonde. I was almost as skinny as Liz. _Almost. _No one could be as skinny as Liz.

My friends wouldn't talk to me, but some other people would. That "some other" people would have to be Tina, Eva, and Courtney. But when they start talking, you can't make them shut up. Well, unless you were Mr. Solomon or my Mom.

* * *

Macey was the most fashionable of the four. That was a no brainer. And she knew how to hold a grudge. You know, living with her for two years, really taught me a lot about her. Such as, when she was seven and tried to cut her hair, but ended up with a half shaven head. Oops.

Every time I passed her, she tried to avoid eye contact with me. What I hate the most is that she knows what it feels like to be left out, yet she stills dodges me in the hallways with the others.

I walked back to our room, after my regular Sunday with my Mom. It wass only 6:37, and I was sure they were downstairs in the Grand Hall eating dinner.

I purposely walked really slowly down the hall, dragging out every step I took. I probably looked really stupid to most people. Oh what the heck, I looked like an idiot right now.

As I walked up the stairs to our room, I wondered what it would be like if I'd never runaway. I would probably be eating dinner with Zach and Macey, Bex, and Liz. We'd be laughing at a stupid joke, and I would be happy, not depressed like I am now.

I walked in and headed over to my bed.

"Hi Cam," a voice said, and my head snapped over to where Macey's bed was.

"Oh, hi Macey. I didn't realize you were here."

"That's why you decided it was safe for you to come." She replied, while staring right at me with her big blue eyes. Whoa. Déjà vu. Didn't this happen a few days ago?

"Look Macey, I'm sorry," I said, and I really meant it. I really was sorry that I made everyone mad. Sorry that I ran away.

"Cam, sorry doesn't cut it. You ran away and the most we could do was wait. For FOUR freakin' months. Remember when I ran? Well I was gone for only a few days. You were totally MIA for a quarter of a year!" Macey sighed, and put her head in her hands, "I missed you Cam. I really did. Where did you go?"

"I don't know. And it's killing me. I mean, I'm a _spy, _waking up with amnesia wasn't part of my plan in the beginning."

"So you had a plan? Did it include ever coming back?" She spat, which made me feel even guiltier, and it added on to the amount of guilt I was carrying.

"Macey-"

"What?" she asked (and _rudely _interrupted), and raised her perfectly arched eyebrows.

"I really want to be friends again. I want to be friends that do everything together and share all their secrets. I understand that you're mad at me, cause I probably hurt you first."

"Probably? Try definitely." She scoffed.

"I know. And I'm really sorry. You don't know how much I want everything to return to the way it was. More than you want that new Louis-Vuitton purse. I wish I'd never run away. I had my reasons, but that stupid amnesia is annoying me like crazy!" I sighed and fell back. I stared at the ceiling.

Apparently Macey did the same thing. She fell back, sighed, and stared at the ceiling. "Have I told you that you need conditioner?"

"Only like half a million times." I replied, a small smile tugging at the corner of my mouth.

"I'm serious, USE conditioner." She emphasized the _use_.

"Got the message. Thanks for the advice."

"It's okay, Cam. Don't worry. We, Bex, Liz, and I, we all still love you."

"I love you guys, too."

I smiled to myself. One step closer to old Cammie.

* * *

So...what did you guys think? Was it Goode? Was it bad? Should I so another with Liz or Zach/Bex? I need at least four reveiws though, so please review! Thank you to Marie Cullen 12 for beta-ing my story.


	2. Zach and Bex

Zach and Bex are probably together. Zach and Bex. Zach and Bex. It just wasn't right. I was supposed to be with Zach.

Right now they were outside, sitting down next to the lake, and talking. A pang shot through my heart, and my throat closed up, like I was about to cry. The tears threatened to spill, and I willed myself not to cry. I was on the verge of breaking down. I didn't want to look at them anymore. This was already torture. And _I _thought I might have gotten a happy ending. _Sigh_.

I grabbed my book bag and headed to the library. It was a Saturday, and most of the school was In Roseville (it was a town day).

I sank into the large sofa, and tried to get comfortable. After all, I had like 5 hours of homework waiting for me. I willed myself to stop thinking about Bex and Zach.

* * *

"Seniors, for our next project, I want you to write a 10 page essay on a Gallagher Girl with a visual aid. This will count as one-fourth of your grade, and it is due in one week,"said Professor Buckingham.

A groan went around the classroom. We already had two projects this week, and now we had to do a third one?

Tina raised her hand. "But Professor, we already have two projects and exams to study for," she whined.

Professor Buckingham sighed and shot her a frustrated look.

"You didn't let me finish, Ms. Walters. You will be working with a partner. Is that okay?" she said.

Tina shrank back into her seat. "Sorry Professor."

By now, most of seniors started to pair up. I could see Zach and Bex shooting each other looks, and same with Eva and Mick.

Since Zach started at Gallagher, our class had an odd number of people. That meant someone was going to be by themselves. And I was pretty sure that "someone" was going to be me.

"Don't bother pairing up. I'm putting you guys into pairs," said Buckingham while turning to the board.

I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Zach," she pointed to the only boy in our class. "You will be working with Ms. Morgan on Nellie Bly."

There goes the relief.

Eva stared at me. Anna opened her mouth. The whole class knew that Zach and I were kinda boyfriend and girlfriend, but since I went missing Zach and Bex were all buddy-buddy.

Zach turned around and looked at me. _Try to maintain a straight face_. Than he lowered his eyes and turned back and all I saw was the back of his head.

As we walked out of the room after the 1 hour story about Margaret Brown (a Gallagher Girl who went back to save people who jumped into the water on the Titanic), I ran over to Zach and tapped him on the shoulder.

Both of them turned around.

"Oh, hi Cammie," said Bex in a monotone.

"Hi Bex," I replied. "Zach, when do you want to work on our project?"

"How about you work on her life before and at Gallagher, and I'll work on after Gallagher, and we can meet up at the library on Sunday to do the visual aid." He said.

I nodded.

"So Saturday at 4:00?" he asked, while looking at me.

"See you there."

They walked down the grand staircase as I sat down on the staircase. They laughed. They chatted. Bex gave Zach a playful slap. I was starting to get nauseous by watching them. I put my head on my knees and didn't move.

Right before they walked in to the Grand Hall for lunch, Zach looked back at me. His eyes seem to ask me, _Are you okay?_ Before they disappeared into the Hall.

Was I okay? Physically? Yeah. My bruises were fading and my cuts were slowly vanishing. But emotionally? Not exactly. Bex looked at me like I was a pimple that she just wanted to get rid of. And it really hurt me. She wouldn't even look at me or let me apologize. And Liz and Macey always thought I would break any minute.

Everyone says senior year is hard, but this is not what I expected.

* * *

_Nellie Bly was born Elizabeth Jane Cochrane. She faked insanity to get away from the Circle. _I was taking notes on Nellie Bly while Liz was hacking the CIA and Macey was reading the newest issue of _Vogue_. I didn't know where Bex was, but I was 99% sure she was with Zach.

"Do you guys know where Bex is?" I asked in the middle of the silence.

Macey and Liz both turned their heads to where I was lying.

Liz shook her head. "Sorry, Cam, I don't know where she is right now."

Macey's eyes never left her magazine. "She's probably at the P&E barn. Oh, and one more thing," she turned her magazine around. "Should I get the red wedges or the black stilettoes?"

I threw my hands up. "How should _I _know? I have to write 5 pages of my essay and then create some sort of visual aid with Zach tomorrow." I shook my head, "I hate senior year."

"Cam, you still didn't answer my question. Stilettoes or wedges?" Macey said, with a slightly annoyed expression on her face.

"Fine. The stilettoes."

"Okay. You're meeting up with Zach tomorrow, right?" she asked.

I cocked my head to the side. "Yeah, why?"

"It's just that it's like the first time you guys are going to be alone ever since you came back."

"We're just going to study. And no, it is not a study date." I said.

Liz looked up from her laptop. "Cam, it's just that….ummm…"

"You have to make a move or else some other girl will." Macey finished for Liz. (cough cough Bex?)

"Then what do I do?" I asked, cause you see, I'm not very good with flirting, or making a move, or anything related to dating.

"Everything that I taught you with Josh."

Ok. 22 hours, 37 minutes, and 28 seconds to review what Macey taught me and use it when I meet up with Zach tomorrow.


	3. Zach

I grabbed my backpack and walked to the door. It was already 3:40. I had 20 minutes to get to the library. If I took the short cut through the walls, I could get there in five minutes. _Whatever, I'd just get there early and wait for Zach_, I thought, _Wait, does that make me seem desperate, cause if does, then that's not good. _Well now it was 3:42. I decided I was going to go now. Just as I reached the doorknob Macey started talking.

"What _are _you wearing?" She exclaimed, eyes and mouth open.

"Clothes," was my witty reply. I looked down. A tee shirt with jeans. I didn't see the problem. We were just going to study. But then again, Macey's the love expert, so I might as well listen to her, too.

"Those don't count. Those barely count as anything. If you're going to a study date-"

"Studying_."_

"Whatever. You are going to be alone with Zach. I think. So you have to wear something better than that," she made a disgusted face at my clothes.

"Hey! My clothes do not appreciate being told they are ugly."

"I'm sorry." She crossed her arms.

"Don't say it to me, say it to my clothes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"YES!"

"NO!"

"Please?"

"Fine, I'm sorry Cam's clothes."

"There we go, that wasn't _so _hard was it?"

Macey sighed. "Geez. What were we talking about again? Oh yeah, you have to wear something prettier. "

She walked over to my closet and rummaged through it. Then she walked over to her walk-in closet, yes the fabulous Macey McHenry had a _walk-in _closet. The only girl who had one of these. Her parents requested it when she first came. Dang, that girl had a lot of clothes. She threw a flowy top and really skinny jeans over to me. Don't forget that _all _her clothes were designer.

"Wear this."

I changed my apparently "drab" clothes, and traded them for Macey's designer ones. "How does this look, Macey?"

"Hmm…they aren't the best match, cause beige isn't your best color." She turned around and continued looking in her closet.

"Here, try these on." She handed me a blouse, cardigan, and skirt.

After I put on the second outfit, I turned around for Macey's critique. She smiled. That was a good start. Good. Goode. Well now, Zach's on my mind. Stupid. You know what else is stupid. His smirk. But then it's also sweet. And Zach is sweet.

"It looks nice." Macey said, snapping me back to reality. I looked in the mirror. Yeah, it did look good.

Macey took out her makeup. "Now, just some foundation, mascara, eye shadow…."

I sat down on the chair and let Macey do my makeup.

"There. You look beautiful."

"Thanks."

"Now go get him, tiger."

"Aren't you supposed to say that to boys?"

"_Shut up."_

* * *

I walked down to the library. What exactly do you say to your kinda boyfriend?

Just like Josh. Be flirty, sweet, and cute. It's a bit different since we are going to be studying and not on a date. And also because Zach is a spy and Josh isn't.

Once I made it to the library, I looked for Zach. He was in the back corner. The exact corner we sat in for our little "project" in sophomore year. Maybe a little less study and a bit more date?

I walked across the room to where Zach was sitting.

"Hi."

"Hi."

Not the best start. Then Zach grabbed a cupcake on the table and gave it to me. "For you."

"Where did you get it?" I asked.

"You know, the kitchen." He shrugged.

I was just about to take a bite but then my mouth closed. "Is it poisoned?" I know, it was a stupid question; I was just taking extra precautions.

"Why, don't trust me, Gallagher girl?" He smiled, playing the nickname.

I smiled, too. "Okay, we should get started."

"Come on Gallagher Girl, where's the fun in that?"

"Fine. What do you want to do?"

"Let's chat for a while. I haven't talked to you in a while."

_Yeah, because you're always with Bex._

"So what do you want to talk about? Oh! I know!" I exclaimed. (I'm a bit confused on who is speaking here. Is it Cam or Zach? So I deleted the next line cause I think that's what you were going for…hopefully :P)

"So...what's this thing you want to talk about?"

"Blackthorne." I said.

Zach put his hands behind his head and leaned back. "You know that's classified."

Now I was getting mad and a bit impatient. "Like everything else? Why can't you tell me?"

"There are some things you don't want to know, Gallagher Girl." Zach sighed, and lowered his eyes. "And Blackthorne is one of them," he said darkly.

"I'm not doing anything until you tell me _something _about your school." I crossed my arms to emphasize my point.

"You're still as stubborn as always, Gallagher Girl." He smiled and crossed his arms, copying me. This was not going the way I wanted.

"My name's Cammie."

"You think I don't know?"

"Well, you always seem to call me something else."

"Is that not allowed?" He smirked, and now I was getting really pissed.

"_Zach."_

"Cammie." He mimicked in the same tone.

"We're going nowhere. But if you tell me…" I raised my eyebrows.

"Not a chance." _Gosh, it's gonna be hard to live with this guy._

I grabbed my backpack and started to get up. I was half-way through the library when Zach called, "We don't have Culture's class."

I turned around and raised my eyebrows. This was the kind of reaction I was expecting.

"Our headmaster is short and we have to wake up every night and do drills in yellow jumpsuits, which by the way, makes us look like prisoners. But I guess that's what they're aiming for."

I slowly started to make my way back to table. Then I sat back down.

"Okay, so how about Grant and Jonas."

Zach shook his head. "I'm not sure if they are recruited by the Circle. If they are, that's bad."

"Duh." The words slipped out of my mouth before I could stop them.

Zach smiled. A real genuine smile. "Now tell me something about you."

"Sure. What do you want to know?"

"Favorite color? Candy? Dream Job? When do you go to bed? How long it takes you to get ready? Drink of choice? Cat or Dog? Season? Hometown? Ice Cream?"

"Purple. M&Ms. Spy. 10. 10 minutes. Coke. Dog. Summer. Washington, DC. Mint Chip. You know, I only thought you were going to ask _one _question. Guess I was wrong."

"Yes, you were." Zach said, than started his rapid question firing again.

After another 10 minutes of a very fast interrogation session, Zach said, "Okay, one last question."

"Sure."

Zach leaned closer to me. "Did you miss me?"

I was taken a back, but of course, I kept a poker face. I swallowed. "Yes."

He leaned even closer and pressed his lips to mine. "I missed you, too."

* * *

**So what do you guys think? For the next chapter, I was think about Cammie and Bex making up. Read and Review!**

**Thanks to 00countrygrlbex, Ktclaire99, JessRobbStar, , KITTYKAT, bubblegum04, IamMe03, The Goode Chameleon, Gabby22, bulletprooflambo, hippiequeen79, LoungingInTheRain, Photogirl5, and twilight98275 for reviewing, favoriting or following. If I missed anyone, I'm am so sorry! Also thank you Marie Cullen 12 for being my beta. Thank you guys!**


	4. Bex

Okay, I've been back from _ for exactly two months now. And Bex is the only one still giving me the cold shoulder. I mean seriously, how long can you keep a grudge (well, according to Rebecca Baxter, the answer is forever)? She is the most natural spy I've ever met (and the drama queen), so I was pretty sure if I didn't do something quick to get her back on my side, things weren't going to be pretty when the semester P&E comes around.

Luckily, Zach, Macey, and Liz already forgave me and are now treating me like I never ran away. But that subject was still touchy and none of us wanted to talk about it.

It was November, which meant the annual Roseville fair was about to come. Like most fairs, it had a roller coaster, a Ferris wheel, cotton candy, and carnival games (which 76.5% of the people never win at).

So, apparently, Tina Walters bothered my Mom enough to persuade her to let us go to the fair. What _I _think really happened was that Mom just didn't want to hear anymore of Tina's whines.

So now I'm just sitting on my bed, waiting for Macey to put on her finishing touches of make-up, and Liz to finish make a whole other set of color coded flash cards. Bex was probably wherever Zach was, but it didn't bother me anymore. Cause they were just friends, and Zach and I were together. Well, kinda.

The downside of everything was that my best friend Rebecca Baxter was not "speaking" with me. I'm putting that in quotes cause when she does speak to me, it's usually a monosyllable and spoken with a very harsh tone.

The door opened and Bex waltzed in. "Hey guys!" she said, but I knew that she was talking to Macey and Liz, because I pissed her off when I ran away and she can't find the heart to forgive me. I know she's stubborn, heck, I am as stubborn as her, but really, she cannot keep hating me forever!

Liz tapped my shoulder. "Ready, Cam?" she asked in her soft southern accent.

"Yeah. Come on, we don't want to be late."

"Macey and Bex went first. So it's just you and me."

By now we were at the stairs.

"Yeah, Bex probably doesn't want to walk with me right?"

"Well…it's not that she doesn't want to walk with you…" Liz started, "She's just still very mad."

"But I'm gonna _try __to _change that today."

"Really?"

"Well, yeah. Maybe I can accidently get on the same roller coaster car, and you know…you could stop it by changing the wires or something…"

"_That's _what you were thinking?"

"Umm…yeah? Could you please help me Liz? Pretty please? Come on, I know you don't like us ignoring each other. Well, Bex ignoring me."

"I don't know Cam. I'm not sure what kind of system it is…"

"Oh, so you can't stop a carnival ride, but you can _accidently _blow up a tire in front of Josh's house?"

"Fine. I'll do it."

"Thanks Lizzy!"

"You're welcome Cam."

* * *

The fair was crowded, but it wasn't much different from the Winters-McHenry rally we went to last year. People were laughing, and talking, and I remembered the last time I came to something like this. That day was in our sophomore year, and that was the day I met Josh.

The only thing was back then, I didn't know that international terrorists wanted me, and also, that my kinda boyfriend's mom was the leader. Quite a shocking twist, right?

I dragged Liz to the Ferris wheel where the rest of the seniors were.

Bex was just about to get on. _Yes, just in time._ I ran passed the rest of the class and hopped into the seat next to Bex.

"Cam! What are you doing?" she screamed-slash-exclaimed. She started to motion to the operator asking him to stop, but it was too late. We were already slowly moving upwards. Bex glared at me. Trust me; you do not want Rebecca Baxter to glare at you. Not a good sign. I braced myself for a lecture, but instead she turned her head around and stared at the view.

Now, I just hoped that the plan would go the way I wanted it to go. Now we were almost at the top. _Come on Liz._

_Explosion!_

Yes! It worked! "I am sorry; we seem to be having some technical difficulties. It will only take a few minutes." The manager announced.

Bex turned to face me. "Liz?" she asked with her eyebrows raised.

I squirmed and tried not to look guilty. "Yeah."

"Then this is gonna take a while."

"So…while you're still actually _talking _to me, no Bex, do not turn your head, how are you?"

"Good."

"Still the monosyllables huh?"

"Fine. You don't want monosyllables. Ok, I just gave you twenty three."

"Bex…"

"What?"

"I'm sorry."

"For what? Cause there is a lot of things that you should be sorry for. I know Macey and Liz have forgiven you. And I also know that you made up with Zach. You should have seen what happened to Zach. He was devastated when you ran away. He was like a robot. He wouldn't talk to anyone and would hide out in his room for the whole day. And-"

"Bex. I had my reasons. It's just that I…I…I can't remember."

"Cammie, just remember that you aren't the only one who got hurt when you ran away."

I sighed. "I know. I just wish for everything to go back to normal."

"You have realized we, someway, are never ever going to be normal, right?"

"Yeah. So…how was _your _summer. Looks like you and Zach had fun."

"Does fun include checking CIA boards and making sure my best friend is not dead? Cause that it really fun," she said, sarcasm dripping off every word.

"I'm your best friend and you are mine. Do you think I wanted to hurt you on purpose? Cause if you did, you're wrong."

Bex turned her head, and I _swear_, she was just about to cry.

"I missed you Cam. Zach and I needed you the most, that's why we became great friends. You're his sunshine. I'm Harry and you're Ron."

"When did we become boys?"

Bex laughed. "You know what I mean. I need you. I missed you."

"I love you as a best friend Bex."

"Love you to Cam."

I tilted the car forward.

"Whoa! Cammie, we're gonna die if you tilt any further!"

"Yeah, I just have to tell Liz to fix the Ferris wheel now."

"Oh gee."

"Yeah. Hey Bex?"

"MmmHmm?"

"Can I be Harry?"

"_Cammie!"_

* * *

_Hey guys! I'm am **SO** sorry for the late update! Please forgive me. Thank you all for sticking by me! So I made supersmall references to Harry Potter, if you were wondering._

_Also, I would like to thank Luna, 4evaGGfan, KITTYKAT, IsPy-PaNdAs, butterfliesatmidnight1, bubblegum04, 00countrygrlbex00, Call Moi Crazy, and Cameron R. Goode for reviewing! YOu guys rock!_

_Thank you to 00countrygrlbex00, aliciaherdia5, b10nd3y, bulletproflambo, butterfliesatmidnight1, Care4Goodes, Gabby22, IsPy-PaNdAs, JessRobStar, Nisa12, The Amazing Dorito Chip, and The Goode Chameleon for favoriting!_

_Thank you 00countrygrlbex00, aliciaherdia5, b10nd3y, bulletproflambo, butterfliesatmidnight1, Care4Goodes, Gabby22, IsPy-PaNdAs, A Runner At Heart, annam645, Call Moi Crazy, goodelover23, hippiequeen79, IamMe03, ILoveYoshiCauseImSoAsian, jazzworkmen16, Ktclaire9, LoungingInTheRain, Moonlight Blizzard, Nisa12, patsgirl13, Photogirl5, The Amazing Dorito Chip, twilight98257 for following!_

_Last but not least, thank you Marie Cullen12 for being an awesome beta!_

_The next chapter is going to be the last chapter, unless you guys have an idea of who to do next...like maybe Abby or someone else?_

_Thank you guys! Please read and review!_


	5. Epilouge

Finally, just finally, things were starting to go my way. Bex had begun to actually _talk_ to me (one syllable words and _Humphs_ don't count).

We were eating dinner, and like always, Zach, Bex, and Macey were talking (mostly arguing) while Liz was (GASP!) studying for our next COW test.

"Hey guys, I lost five pounds! The crash course Courtney sent me through must be working," Macey said when she came barreling into the Grand Hall.

"Are you sure it isn't because you finally removed all that make-up from your face, McHenry?" Zach smirked and raised his eyebrows.

Macey turned red and glared at Zach. "Excuse me Goode, but what exactly did you say?"

"Geez, I was just trying to make a joke. Don't get so hostile."

Macey huffed and sat down. "Careful Goode."

"Or what? I could take you any day," Zach smirked (_again_, for the 1,874 time; and yes, I have been counting, but no, I am not a stalker).

"Sure."

"Guys," Bex said and took a large bite of her pie.

"Exactly." I said, "And don't get too mad at each other. I have to deal with Zach and Bex fighting every day, and trust me; it's not as easy as you think."

"I'm sorry, but somebody just had to wake me up at 5:55 today," Macey said sarcastically.

"C'mon, Liz wakes up at 5 every day to study." I rolled my eyes.

"Actually," Liz looked up from her up from her notes, "Sometimes 4:30 if there's a big test."

"We all know there is a _huge _difference between waking up at _5:55 and 6:00_ on Monday mornings."

"You've got to be kidding me," Zach snorted, "You wouldn't last a day at Blackthorne."

"Did I mention, in my dream, I was Just about to kiss Orlando Bloom?"

"Did I mention, I don't care who you were about to kiss?"

Yeah, this was going to go on forever. Well, better talking than ignoring, right? After a while, you start to miss your best friends and kinda-boyfriend.

For one thing, I didn't really know why they had to go _"Cammie-ran-away-so-let's-ignore-her" _mode. I mean, really? I even said I was going to come back in the last page of my cove-ops report. And I also asked them to try to not to come after me!

But now, everything is so much better. It was more like a regular spy school, with no hate now.

* * *

Zach and I laid down on a blanket he brought out for a surprise. Turned out it was a picnic! He even brought peanut M&Ms! But then I ate them all. And didn't let him eat any. No matter how much he wanted them. The only other person who ever bought M&Ms for me was my dad. So….that was like 6 years ago.

We ate our sandwiches in silence (that boy can _really_ make good sandwiches). After that he took out chocolate covered strawberries and took out a bouquet of flowers. Where the heck did those come from? He either got help, Macey, or the internet.

"Zach," I said to break the silence.

He turned to look at me. "Hmm?"

"What did you think of me when we first met?"

"You know, just the naïve-slash-silly-pretty-girl-who-I- was–supposed-to-be-tailing-and-who-coincidently-was-on-top-of-my's-mom's-hit-list. Oh yeah, did I mention that the girl had very bad lying skills and was _way_ too trustworthy?" He smirked, "Your turn. What did you think about me?"

"Let me think, Zach," I said, and thought back to the mall in D.C., and how long ago it was, "I guess I would have to say I thought you were a sweet, normal, cute, civilian boy who wanted to be my knight in shining armor, and was really good at noticing things. That's before I learned you were very cocky and sometimes arrogant."

He laughed. And I liked the sound of it. It was mellow and hearty, and the rarity of it made it really special. Yeah, I liked it. I actually liked where we were right now. I was going to be okay.

* * *

"Where are we going exactly?" I shouted over the wind.

"We're going to take pictures for our senior year!" Liz shouted back from a few feet away.

We just got off the car after a very long drive, 4 hours to be exact, for a _picture_. A picture, really?

"Before you start, Cam, this view is like gorgeous. It's amazing." Macey said.

We walked up the steep trail. I guessed I was going to a mountain with a nice view. The trees here weren't like Mr. Solomon's trees. The trees here were skinny and only had a few leaves. The ones at his cabin were broad, massive, and looked alive compared to what these trees looked like. That made me think. That was probably how I looked when I just came back compared to Macey or Bex.

Macey and Bex. The two most beautiful students at the Gallagher Academy. Not only the prettiest, but also the best friends in the world, along with Liz.

"Come on guys! We're almost there!" Bex shouted.

I made my way to the top and turned around to help Liz up. Then I turned and looked at the view.

WOW. Those were the only words I was going to say. We were right above the beach and could see miles away from our lookout point. The waves lapped the seashore gently sending a gentle breeze towards me. I inhaled deeply capturing every moment. I walked steadily along the side, listening to the gentle song of a whale in the distance. This is what I would and could only describe as "perfect". I wished Zach was here to see it too, but part of me just wanted to be with my friends.

"Cammie!" Liz said, "We're going to take a picture! Come here!" She handed the camera to some other tourist and motioned for me to come over.

I smiled. A real, genuine smile, which hadn't been on my face for months. Everything was going to be alright. I had Zach and the girls, not to mention my family, Joe and everyone else. I was going to be fine. _Everything_ was going to be okay.

* * *

_Hey guys! I'm so sad that this story is ending, cause I had so much fun writing it. I want to thank all of you guys for sticking with me. _

_Thank you for 00countrygelbex00, chameleon24, and Ktclaire for reviewing! _

_Also, a big thank you to 00countrygrlbex00, aliciaherdia5, b10nd3y, bulletproflambo, emzoe, butterfliesatmidnight1, Care4Goodes, Gabby22, IsPy-PaNdAs, JessRobStar, Nisa12, The Amazing Dorito Chip, and The Goode Chameleon for favoriting!_

___Thank you 00countrygrlbex00, aliciaherdia5, b10nd3y, bulletproflambo, butterfliesatmidnight1, Care4Goodes, Gabby22, IsPy-PaNdAs, A Runner At Heart, annam645, Call Moi Crazy, goodelover23, hippiequeen79, IamMe03, ILoveYoshiCauseImSoAsian, bookworm121197,jazzworkmen16, PrincessMoi, Ktclaire9, x suck my blood x luv ya x, LoungingInTheRain, Moonlight Blizzard, Nisa12, patsgirl13, Photogirl5, The Amazing Dorito Chip, twilight98257 for following!_

___And a big thank you to Marie Cullen 12, who betaed this story and helped make it better.  
_

___Thank you guys so much! You guys make my day!  
_


End file.
